


Close Call

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 25





	Close Call

Ladybug POV

“Chat Noir!” I screamed as I saw his limp body on the ground. 

The akuma cackled with its screechy voice, and he sent another power wave towards him. 

“NO!” I shrieked as I dove towards Chat. 

I blocked the blow using my yo-yo, and I managed to grab Chat’s body. 

“Mmm… Ladybug?” His hoarse voice whispered. His limp body made it harder for me to control the yo-yo’s movement. I managed to land behind an alley and placed his injured self in my life. 

“You idiot!” I shouted when I knew we were alone. 

“You self sacrificing idiot! You know I can take care of myself! WHY?!” Tears slipping down my face and hitting his armored leather. 

“L-ladybug?” Chat whispered, coughing when he tried speaking again. 

“You fool. I will deal with you later,” I turned away immediately and headed straight to the akuma again.

“Ladybug! The coward returns!” The akuma, Shockbreaker, yelled as he sent another shock bomb wave towards me.

The akuma wore bright yellow lighting bolts with blue streaks all around him. The face had huge sunglasses with lightning bolts on the side of its stands. His hair whipped widely like a blazing storm. With a flick of his wrist, he kept sending power waves over the area. 

“Give me your miraculous, Lady-pest!” He shouted as he landed in front of me. 

_ I can’t keep dodging his strikes, and my yo-yo can only block so much. _

“Please! If I had a nickel for every akuma who said that, I would be on a damn yacht!” 

“Then I guess this is your chance to cash it in.” 

He sent a blow to one of the surrounding structures and screams filled the air. 

I ran towards the crumbling building, and I managed to hold some of the structure to allow the civilians to run free. 

Shockbreaker was coming closer until something blocked him. 

_ No...not again! _

“Chat Noir! Don’t you dare!” I yelled when he turned around and a sliver of a smirk on his bruised face peeked from his stance. 

He turned his attention back to the akuma and he attacked like a feral cat. 

He even with Shockbreaker sending blasts, Chat managed to deflect them and land some blows of his own. 

“Everyone out!” I shouted as I tried to keep the building from collapsing. 

“Oh Ladybug, look at your precious kitty,” the akuma taunted me. 

I turned my views back onto them, and what I saw had fear weighing me down.

Chat was in his grasp and almost out of consciousness. Shockbreaker had his hand out and was reaching for his ring. 

“No…” I let go of the structure and swing towards Shockbreaker. 

“YOU LEAVE MY PARTNER ALONE!” I shouted as I rushed towards the two. Everything was a blur after that.

The only thing left was the purified akuma, and Chat started to stand up again when the ladybugs made their rounds. 

“M-”   
“Enough,” I held my palm up and looked at the ground. 

“Bugaboo, I-”

“I said, enough!” I yelled in anger. 

His face held shock and hurt. 

“Patrol. Tonight. Location 14B.” I zipped out leaving him in his spot.

When I finally landed, blood was dripping down my hands. Staining the grounds I was standing on. 

I detransformed and Tikki popped out.

“Marinette?” 

I remained silent as I continued to stare at the hand that was still bloody. 

“Please, talk to me,” she pleaded. 

“I hate him,” I finally said.

“What?” 

“Hawkmoth. That civilian.”

“That civilian is innocent, Marinette. You have to understand-”

“Quiet.” 

Tikki immediately stopped talking as I glared at her. 

“You.” I stated coldly, “Fu. Hawkmoth. Lila. The civilian. Adrien. Nino. Alya.” 

I continued to list my classmates. I listed every civilian that I had to fight. 

“Because of you and Fu, I was forced to play this role. This responsibility I never wanted. The only good thing that happened for this shit insanity, was Chat Noir.”

“Now, I get to watch him. Die. Over and over.”

“I have watched many Ladybugs fall too, Marinette.” 

Her voice faint but angry. 

“We both have lost. The only thing left I have is Chat. I will not let him die,” As I stared at Tikki’s eyes, I saw just how old they really were. 

“A ladybug only has luck for one. Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Then so be it,” A wave power pulsed the area.

It was soon patrol time, and I saw Chat sitting at the spot. 

“Good day, Chat Noir,” I greeted as I landed. 

“L-Ladybug?!” He whipped behind and looked at me, startled.

“Shall we start patrol?” I asked, monotone. 

“Ummm… yea! Sure.” He started to stand up and looked at me with a big smile. 

“Then let us begin,” 

We both started patrol. He tried to make jokes, but soon he stopped when he realized I was not responding. 

We finally landed on the last roof, and we were both silent. 

“Ladybug, please?” He begged me. 

“I hate you.” I finally spoke. 

His face dropped when he heard my words. 

“And I love you.” 

His face turned confused. 

“I hate that you sacrifice yourself, and I love that you are this wonderful being that protects with everything you have. Even when-” I choke up. 

“Ladybug?” 

“I love you, but I can’t have you,” A tear slips down. 

“W-what? No. No, Ladybug. I love you.” He rushed out in a mumble of words. 

I walked up towards him as I felt the luck pulsing out. I touched his cheek and I felt him shudder.

“Luck be one with the cat. Take my offering as I sacrifice my own.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“I love you,” I whispered as the energy drained from me. 

“Ladybug!” His sweet voice yelled out for the last time I will ever hear. 


End file.
